Scream 3 remake
by scarymovielover21
Summary: here is my remake of Scream 3 guys hope you like it
1. Cotton dead

Cotton Weary is driving home stuck in traffic on the Hollywood freeway on his cell phone. Cotton: If Dan doesn't want to do a daily rate we can talk about a weekly rate. But I' m not goin below a million. Let me think about it I'm risking my reputation...as the host of this country's number one…nationally syndicated talk show to do a cameo in some cheap slasher flick. *siren waling* why can't these guys write me a fuckin' decent part? I lived through the fuckin' thing. By the way, you talk to Cathy about that Navy SEAL script? *Cell Phone ringing*. Hang on a sec. Hello? *woman's voice* Hello? Cotton: Who's this? Woman: who's this? Cotton: Who are you calling? Woman: You know what? I'm sorry I have the wrong number. Cotton: That's Okay. Woman: Wait a minute. I know your voice. You sound a lot like that guy on TV. Um…Cotton weary. Cotton: I do, huh? Women: yeah, I think he's got a really sexy voice. Cotton:*laughing* well, thank you. Woman: wait a minute. You are cotton aren't you? Oh, my god I am talking to Cotton Weary. I can't believe this. Cotton:*laughs* you got me. I've got someone on the other line. Can you hold on one second? I'll be right back, I promise. Women: yeah. Cotton: okay*goes back to the other line* Andrea, I gotta call you back. Someone's on the other line. *hangs up and goes back to the woman* so! You a big 100% Cotton fan? Woman: yeah! One hundred and ten percent. Cotton: *laughs* that's very good. So, why don't you tell me who you are? Woman: Oh! You're a naughty boy Cotton. What would your girlfriend say? Cotton: what makes you think I have a girlfriend? *Man's voice* I know you do. I 'm right outside her bathroom door. Cotton: who is this? *man's voice over phone* she's in the shower. She's got a nice little voice. Let's come in for a closer look. She's very pretty cotton. A step up from Maureen Prescott. Speaking of which let's play a little game. Answer right, your girlfriend lives. Answer wrong, she dies. Where's Maureen's daughter Sidney? Cotton: who the fuck is this? Killer: someone who'd kill to know where Sidney Prescott is! One chance, Cotton! You've got connections. Where is she? Cotton: you listen to me, you fuckin' psycho. You lay a finger on Christine, and I swear I'll kill you? Killer: wrong answer*hangs up*. Cotton: No! Wait! Hello? Shit! Hey *shouting* Cotton: get outta the way! Move! Cotton drives as fast as he can. Cotton: Christine, pick up the phone! Oh shit. *operator* you have reached 911. Due to the volume of calls- Cotton: someone pick up the goddamn phone. Move out of the way! Shit! Christine:*turns around hearing loud rock and roll playing* Cotton is that you? Honey? *walks toward where the music is playing walks in a turns the music off* Okay, Cotton. You know I don't like your stab games. Who is it? Who's there? *Cotton's voice* Christine? Hon, you all right? I'm home. Christine: Jesus! You scared the shit outta me. *Cotton's Voice* you'll never believe what just happened to me. Christine: what are you talking about?*sees killer and screams* he cases her as she slips in the water on the floor kicks him in the face and screams run in to there room and closes the door and locks it. Christine: get the hell out of here! *Cotton's voice* okay, I'm sorry babe. I don't mean to scare you that bad. It's me. Come on open the door. Christine: what are you doing? What the fuck are you doing? *Cotton's Voice* what? I was just trying to take it to the next level. I'm sorry. Come on, open the door, Chris. Christine: the game? *cotton's voice* yeah the game! Christine: what are you talking about? *cotton's voice* I am talking about how much fun its gotta be to rip your insides out! Now, open the fuckin' door, Christine. Christine: oh, my god! *cotton's voice* now you're fuckin' history baby! The killer stabs the door as the real Cotton pulls up and runs in the house. Cotton: Christine? *runs up the stairs looking for her* Hon? *cotton over the TV* the recent epidemic of the road rage in los angles. Innocent commuters, mercilessly terrorized, Cotton: Chris? *cotton over the TV* even killed by these madmen of the freeway. Cotton: don't mess around Okay? *cotton over the TV* we're gonna make them confront their victims face-to-face-, mano a mano, right here on 100% Cotton. Carnage on our steers. And remember, it could happen to you. *announcer* Tommow on 100% Cotton! Road rage. L.A drivers fight back. The news is next on channel six with our exclusive entertainment live…from tonight's celebrity premiere in Hollywood, followed by-. Cotton walks toward the bedroom door and sees the stab marks in the door. Cotton: oh, shit. *touches the door* Chris? Chris, if you're in there, opens the door. Okay honey? Chris? Come on, baby. Open the door. *gets the door open* Chris, whoa, whoa, whoa, Jesus! She tries to hit him but he ducks. . Cotton: It's me, Chris. What are you doin'? Christine: Stay back. Stay back. Cotton: Chris, whats going on here, babe? Christine: you've gone crazy. That's what! Cotton: Chris, was somebody in the house? Christine: no! get back! Cotton: Okay, Okay, Okay, just calm down, okay? Christine: why do you want to kill me? Cotton: what are you talking about? Christine: why do you wanna kill me? Cotton: Gimme the club. All right? Gimme the club. Gimme the clubs please. Oh! Christine, outta the way! She hits him and falls to the floor. Cotton: behind you. The killer stabs her in the back she screams and is dropped on the floor Cotton gets up and the killer cut his arm. Cotton:*groans and looks for a way out sees he cant get out of the window* Shit! The killer jumps at him but he knocks the book case on him then he goes for the knife the killer moves the book case as he reaches hitting him in the head and making fall on the desk then roll on the floor the killer gets up grabs the knife and stops him. Killer: It was a simple game Cotton. You should've told me where Sidney was. Now, you lose. Killer stabs Cotton in the head Killing him.


	2. Life after Windsor Collage

-The next day- Phylicia is on her way home from work she pulls up the drive way and opens the door. Phylicia: Babe I am home. Randy: Hey did you hear? Phylicia: did I hear what babe*looking at the mail*. Randy: you don't know? Phylicia: no what happened? Randy: It's all over the news... Cotton Weary was murdered. Phylicia: no fuckin way. Randy: yeah he and she girlfriend was found in there house dead…she was stabbed once in the back and him a cut on his arm and stabbed 2 times the chest and head. Phylicia: do they know who did it? Randy: not yet. Phylicia: I have to kill Sid and tell her*Calls Sidney*. Sidney:*picks up*hello. Phylicia: Sid. Sidney: Phylicia hey I haven't seen you since you and Randy's wedding. Phylicia: yeah I know…Have you seen the news? Sidney: No why? Phylicia: Cotton Weary was murdered. Sidney: what? Phylicia: yeah Randy just told me he said it's all over the news that they found him and his girl dead. Sidney: how did it happen? Phylicia: Randy told me she was stabbed once in the back and he has a cut on his arm and was stabbing 2 times the chest and head. Sidney: Oh my god. Derek:*walks in* babe I am home. Sidney:*to Phylicia* hang out Derek walked in*to Derek* I am talking to Phylicia on the phone. Derek: really get out. Sidney: yeah she told me Cotton Weary and his girlfriend were murdered. Derek: Yeah I know I heard it on the news. Sidney: I can't believe it. Derek: yeah I know tell Phylicia I said hey. Sidney: okay*to Phylicia* hey Derek said hey. Phylicia: Tell him I said hey. Sidney:*to Derek* babe Phylicia said hey*back to Phylicia* we should have none this wasn't over. Phylicia: Yeah I know this followed us from high school to college and now its happening again you and Derek be care there in Woodsboro. Sidney: you guys to there out in L.A I mean the Killer found Cotton and L.A isn't far from Hollywood. Phylicia: yeah I know. Do you know where Mickey and Tatum are? Sidney: Tatum lives with her mom since Dewey lives in Hollywood and I don't know where Mickey is. Phylicia: are they still dating. Sidney: No It didn't work out they broke after your Wedding. Phylicia: wow after they were on and off for 4 years. Sidney: yeah I know. You and Randy better visit Woodsboro soon. Phylicia: Okay we will. Sidney: tell Randy I said hi. Phylicia: Okay* to Randy* hey Baby Sid said hi. Randy: Tell her I said hey. Phylicia:*to Sidney* Randy said hey. Sidney: So whats been up with you. Phylicia: I have been trying to get some roles. Sidney: any luck? Phylicia: yeah. Randy:*yells from the living room* no you don't. Phylicia:*to Randy* shut up*To Sidney* he is kidding. Sidney: really? Phylicia: no I haven't got any roles yet. Sidney: I am sure you will get one soon. Phylicia: yeah I hope so too. Sidney: any I have to go see you soon I hope. Phylicia: yeah me 2 bye Sid. Randy: bye Sid. Sidney: bye Randy, Bye Phylicia*hangs up*. Phylicia:*hangs up and walks into the living room and sits next to Randy* I can't believe Cotton is dead. Randy: yeah I know it's so weird. Phylicia: somehow I knew this wasn't over. Randy: how do you know this is about what happened in Woodsboro? Phylicia: come on you know this the same thing that happened in Woodsboro and Windsor Collage and when we went to Woodsboro for winter break. Randy: Yeah I know it's the same as that I just don't wanna have you worried I mean no one knows where we live but your parents. Phylicia: yeah I know but if they found Cotton they could find us and I don't want that. Randy:*gets up* do you think I don't know that? I have been thinking this since I heard Cotton was dead I mean who knows who could be next. Phylicia: yeah I know and L.A isn't that far from Hollywood. Randy: yeah I know maybe we should move back to Woodsboro. Phylicia: Randy: you know how I feel about Woodsboro Randy. Randy: yeah I know but I can't stop thinking that Woodsboro is safer for us. Phylicia: I am sorry but I don't wanna live in Woodsboro. Randy: will you think about it. Phylicia: fine I will think about living in Woodsboro again. Randy: that's all I ask. Phylicia: but don't pick for Woodsboro and found a house yet. Randy: Okay I wont do anything till I hear what you wanna do*kisses Phylicia's forehead*. Phylicia:*smiles thinking that she doesn't wanna go live in Woodsboro that the part of her live where she lives in Woodsboro is over*. –Later that Day- Phylicia is in her office doing some work when her dog Buddy walks in. Phylicia: Buddy come here boy. Buddy:*walks over to her wagging his tail*. Phylicia: good boy…sit. Buddy:*sits*. Phylicia: who's a good boy? * Pets Buddy on the head* Buddy:*barks*. Phylicia: Do you wanna a biscuit*yells To Randy* Babe Did you get anymore dog biscuits. Randy: Yeah I did they are in the kitchen. Phylicia: come on boy lets get you a biscuit. Buddy:*walks to the kitchen with Phylicia*. Phylicia:*gets the box of bog treats and get a bone out* sit. Buddy:*sits*. Phylicia: give me your paw*hold out her hand*. Buddy:*gives her his paw*. Phylicia:*holds out the biscuit* easy. Buddy:*slowly takes the biscuit and eats it*. Phylicia: good boy. Buddy:*wags his tail*. Phylicia:*walks back into her office to do some work*. Buddy:*walks into and lays down*. Phylicia finishes her work then goes downstairs and her and Randy eat and Phylicia feed Buddy then they watch TV and then at 11:00pm they go to sleep.


	3. Randy goes away on a business trip

-The next day- Phylicia goes home early to say good bye to Randy before he leaves on a business trip. Phylicia: I hate when you go away on Business trips. Randy: Yeah I know I hate them too but I will be back in a week. Phylicia: yeah I know, I know but I wish you didn't have to go. Randy: I know I wish I didn't have to go either but I do. Phylicia: I will miss you. Randy:*hugs Phylicia* I will miss you too at least you have Buddy here with you. Phylicia: yeah I know it's not going to be the same without you and a killer somewhere out there too. Randy: Babe that's what Buddy is for. Phylicia: yeah and all they have to do is kill Buddy then what? Randy: don't worry no one knows where we live the only people who know where we live are our parents. Phylicia: yeah and they mailman. Randy: so he isn't talking. Phylicia: how do you know? Randy: Babe you're over reacting. Phylicia: Okay I am reacting so what? Randy: So what? So what? So what? It makes you act nuts. Phylicia: yeah! Randy: It's true. Phylicia: I am not crazy. Randy: whatever you say. Phylicia:*making fun of Randy* whatever you say. Randy:*rolls his eyes* Well I am all picked and ready to go. Phylicia: I wish you didn't have to go all ready. Randy: yeah me too but I do like I said before I will be back in a week you and Bud be careful okay? Phylicia: okay you be careful too. Okay? Randy: okay I will be care*kisses Phylicia* bye baby. Phylicia: bye babe. Randy: bye Buddy* pets Buddy*. Buddy:* wags his tail*. Randy and Phylicia:*go out to the car*. They hug and then Randy gets in the car and drives away Phylicia waits for him to leave and goes back inside the house and locks the door. Phylicia: well Buddy daddy is gone. Buddy:*wags his tail*. Phylicia:*sits on the couch and watches TV*. Buddy:*Lies on the floor by the couch*. Phylicia: It's so quiet without Daddy here huh bud? Buddy:*wags his tail*. Phylicia:*goes into the kitchen and gets a snack for her and a treat for Buddy* Bud sit. Buddy:*sits*. Phylicia: give me paw*holds out her hand* Buddy:* gives her his paw*. Phylicia: good boy, easy*holds it out*. Buddy:*grabs it easy and eats it*. Phylicia: good boy*sits on the couch and eats her snack*. The phone rings. Phylicia:*picks it up* hello. Sidney: hey Phylicia. Phylicia: hey Sid. Sidney: whats up? Phylicia: nothing much watching TV. Sidney: where's Randy? Phylicia: he just left on a business trip. Sidney: It must be quiet in your house. Phylicia: yeah it is. So where is Derek? Sidney: he is at his mom's house she is real sick. Phylicia: where does his mom live? Sidney: she lives in Florida. Phylicia: how long is he going to be gone? Sidney: a week. Phylicia: some with Randy. Sidney: where is he going? Phylicia: Connecticut. Sidney: he is driving the whole way? Phylicia: no is he taking an airplane he is driving to the airport and parking it there. Sidney: Derek is frying too. Phylicia: when did he leave? Sidney: yesterday. Phylicia: so how are you two doing? Sidney: we are engaged! Phylicia: what? Oh wow Sid that's so great when did it happen? Sidney: 4 weeks ago you and Randy have to come to the wedding. Phylicia: yeah we will tell me when you guys pick a date. Sidney: okay I will. Phylicia: good. Sidney: well I have to go talk to you soon bye. Phylicia: okay bye Sid*hangs up* Buddy:*wags his Tail*. Phylicia:*looks at him* whats up Bud? Buddy:*walks toward her*. Phylicia: wanna go to the bathroom boy? Buddy:*wags his tail faster*. Phylicia:*puts her shoes on gets the leash and puts it on Buddy* Buddy:*walks to the door*. Phylicia:*grabs her keys and cell phone and walks to the door opens it, walks up closes it and locks it then starts walking with Buddy*. Buddy:*sniffs the ground then pees on a tree*. Phylicia: that poor tree. Buddy:*keeps sniffing the ground*. Phylicia: come on Bud*walks toward the house* Buddy: *follows her as the get near the house his does up to the door and waits for her*. Phylicia:*unlocks the door walks inside*. Buddy:*follows her*. Phylicia:* takes the leash off him and walks into the kitchen and gets a soda*. Buddy:*walks over to his water bowl but its empty*. Phylicia:*picks the bowl up and takes it to the sink and puts water in it and puts it down for Buddy* here boy. Buddy:*drinks the water*. Phylicia:*goes to watch TV again sits on the couch*. Buddy:*lays near the couch*. Then one hour later she feeds Buddy and eats dinner then takes him out one more time then goes to bed at 12:00am because she has work tommow.


	4. Sarah Darling murdered

-The next morning –On the stab 3 set Sarah Darling is pulling up in her car parks the car and gets out and walks in. Sarah: Ramon? Stab 3. Jesus, I gotta get a new agent. Roman? *she hears the door close and walks toward it*. *door closes* someone here? Tyson jumps out with fake scissors in his head. Sarah:*screams*. Tyson:*laughing* Stan, my man. He goes good work, huh? Stan: Thank you. Thank you very much. Sarah: fuck you very much. Tyson, go to hell. Tyson: Excuse us, Sarah. Makeup Tests. Sarah: yeah, makeup, you could use it. Dammit. Have you seen Roman? Tyson: Look, Everyone in the office has gone home already. Sarah: He said it was important. Tyson: Everything's important to Roman. Sara wakes over to Roman's desk and is looking at one of his award when the phone rings and drops the award and the head falls off. . Sarah:*gasps* Oh, Shit! * Phone ringing*. Sarah picks the award up and answers the phone. Sarah: Director's office. Ramon: Sarah, its Roman. I'm sorry I'm running late. I'm still on the 405. I'm about ten minutes away. Sarah: oh, it's no problem. I'm looking at your music video awards. Ramon: Since I got you on the phone, let's talk about your Character, okay? Sarah: what character? I'm candy, the chick who gets killer second. I'm only in two scenes. Ramon: you're not happy with your part. Sarah: I'm not happy that I am 35 playing a 21-year old. I'm not happy that I have to die naked. And I'm not happy that my character is too stupid to have a gun in the house… after her boyfriend's been cut into fish sticks. Ramon: Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. Great, okay. So let's run the lines. Sarah:*chuckles* fine. Ramon: page 28. Candy's big moment. Sarah:*sighs* page 28. Ring- ring. Hello? Ramon: hello? Sarah: who's this? Ramon: who's this? Sarah: this is Candy. Hang on. Let me get some clothes. See? I don't understand why I have to start the scene in the shower. The whole shower thing's been done. Vertigo. Hello? And I mean my boyfriend just died. Why I am I showing? Ramon:*sighs* why don't we just read the scene? Candy. Nice name. Is that like candy cane or candy apple? Sarah: whatever. Come on, who is this? I think you have the wrong number. Ramon: but you know my favorite name? Sarah: I'm hanging up right now. Ramon: It's Sarah. Sarah: Ramon. That's not the line. Ramon: it is in my script. Sarah: has there been another goddamn rewrite? How the fuck are supposed to learn our lines when there's a new script every 15 minutes? Ramon: It's not just a new script. It's a new movie. Sarah: What? What movie? Ramon: my movie*voice changes* and its called Sarah gets skewered like a fuckin' pig! Sarah: shit. Killer: still in character…Sarah? Sarah hangs up the phone and runs into another room and closes the door. Sarah: *whispering* shit. Looking around and hears a door close keeps looking around sees the masks and by then takes out her cell phone and calls for help. *line ringing* thank you for calling sunrise pictures studio. If you'd like today's commissary menu, press one. Guard: Mr. Bridger? *turns off light and leaves*. If you'd like to hear previews of upcoming sunrise pictures' releases, press four. If you'd like information about merchandise, press, five. Sarah: come on, come on. If you're trying to reach lot security or you have an emergency, press six. Sarah hears something looks up and sees the killer and screams and tries to get a way falls gets back up and sees the killer grabs a fake knife. Sarah: shit! Picks up and club about to hit him the killer knocks over a cart and she screams and moves away she hit him with the club. Sarah: oh! Fuck! She throws the club and runs the killer moves another cart she moves away before it can hit her she swings at the killer again and gets knocked throw the window on the door. Sarah: *groans*. The killer stabs she in the back killing her and leaving her dead body hanging through the window.


	5. randy's missing ,killer calls,sid calls

-Later that day- Phylicia comes home and reads the mail and puts Randy's away for him when he comes back then someone rings the doorbell. Phylicia:*opens the door and sees Dewey* Dewey! Dewey: hey Phylicia. Phylicia: how did you found out where I live? Dewey: I asked your mom. Phylicia: oh! Dewey: I am checking on everyone because there was another murder. Phylicia: who was it? Dewey: Sarah Darling at the sunrise studio. Phylicia: have you contacted Sid and the others. Dewey: yes I did. Where's Randy? Phylicia: Randy is on a business trip he left yesterday and is gone till Sunday. Dewey: where is he? Phylicia: Connecticut. Dewey: what part of Connecticut? Phylicia: he didn't tell me Stamford I think. Dewey: Okay I will talk to the deceives and try and find Randy. Phylicia: I hope they find him. Dewey: yeah me too I will call you as soon as they find him. Phylicia: okay Dewey tell Tatum I said hi if you talk to her. Dewey: okay be careful*leaves* Phylicia: okay don't worry I will*closes the door and thinks I hope they found Randy*.-That night Phylicia is sleeping on the couch when the door bell rings. Phylicia:*wakes up look at the clock 11:00pm gets up and answers it*. Dewey: Phylicia. Phylicia: Dewey! Dewey: I am sorry to wake you the deceives told me they cant find Randy. Phylicia: what? Dewey: I called the airport the said Randy didn't get on his plane. Phylicia: omg. Dewey: they are trying to find him. Phylicia: so what should I do act like everything is fine when my husband is missing? Dewey: don't worry I know they will find him. Phylicia: I hope they do. Dewey: yeah me 2. Have you heard from Randy? Phylicia: not since he left yesterday. Dewey: Don't worry we'll find Randy. Phylicia: so what should I do till you find him. Dewey: nothing just wait to here from me or anyone. Phylicia: Okay so what should I do stay home or what? Dewey: we have guards watching you and you house so you can go work till we find or hear from Randy just acting like everything is okay. Phylicia: Okay thanks Dewey. Dewey: you're welcome*leaves*. Phylicia:*closes and locks the door*. The phone rings. Phylicia:*picks it up*hello? Killer in Randy's voice: Hello? Phylicia: Randy? Killer in Randy's voice: yeah babe whats up? Phylicia: where the fuck are you? Killer in Randy's voice: What are you talking about babe? Phylicia: Dewey was here he can't find you I am not playing with you? Where are you? Killer in Randy's voice: I am on my business trip babe I am fine. Phylicia: how come when Dewey called your cell you didn't answer huh? Killer in Randy's voice: I lost my cell phone. Phylicia: so how are you calling me? Killer in Randy's voice: the phone in my hotel room. Phylicia: I am glad you are Okay babe. Killer in Randy's voice: yeah I can tell you sound so scared. Phylicia: I didn't know what happened to you that's why duh. Killer in Randy's voice: yeah you're scared for Randy's safety. Phylicia: babe don't you mean your safety? Killer in Randy's voice: no I don't mean my safety*voice changes* I mean Randy's safety. Phylicia: who the fuck is this and where is my husband? Killer: If I were you I wouldn't be so mean to the person who has your husband. Phylicia: what do you want? Killer: want to know one thing then I will let Randy go. Phylicia: what do you wanna know? Killer: where is Sidney Prescott? Phylicia: I swear I don't know were Sidney is. Killer: I know you have heard from Sidney or someone who knows where she is and I am giving you 2 days to tell my where Sidney is or I will send Randy's dead home to you*hangs up*. Phylicia: buy wait*hears dial tone* shit!*calls Dewey*. Dewey:*picks up*hello? Phylicia: Dewey! Dewey: Phylicia what happened? Phylicia: the killer called me. Dewey: what did he say? Phylicia: he has Randy. Dewey: is he going to kill Randy? What does he want? Phylicia: he wants to know where Sid is. Dewey: why? Phylicia: he didn't say all he said was he was giving me 2 days to tell him where Sid is or he is sending Randy's body to me. Dewey: Shit! Look don't do anything till you hear from us we are going to try to track your calls to see how the killer is. Phylicia: I am scared Dewey. Dewey: I know but you have to stay clam for Randy. Phylicia: okay so what I say in the hose alone and want for the killer to call or show up. Dewey: Detective Kincaid is sending 2 of guards in your house. Phylicia: 2? Damn how many guards are there? Dewey: 4 guards 2 are staying inside with you and the other 2 are watching the outside till me and the detectives can get there tommow. Phylicia: okay*hears a knock at the door goes and opens it* yes? Guard 1: Miss Meeks? Phylicia: yeah that's me you must be the guards that are going to be watching me. Both: yes we are. Phylicia: come in. The guards walk in. Dewey:*still on the phone* hello? Phylicia: hey I was little the guards in. Guard 1:*closes the door*. Dewey: good whats the beeping? Phylicia: the guards are tracking the call. Dewey: already? Wow! That's good look I have to go see you tommow night. Phylicia: night Dew*hangs up*. She looks at the clock. Phylicia: wow its 12:00am I have to go to bed. You guys are going to be okay right? Guard 1: yes miss we will be fine. Guard 2: you go to sleep and don't worry miss Meeks. Phylicia: okay! Night! Both: night! Phylicia goes up to her room lays on the bed looking at a picture of Randy she picks it up. Phylicia:*sighs* I miss you so much babe *sighs again* I hope they find you before its too late I cant image my life with out you Randy*tears in her eyes kisses the picture*night babe*puts the picture next to her and falls asleep* The night Morning wakes up and sees she's late for work. Phylicia: fuck I am late*calls the office but no one answers* that's right the office is closed today*looks at the picture again* the phone rings. Phylicia:*picks it up* hello? Sidney: Phylicia its me I am sorry did I wake you up? Phylicia: no I just woke up. Whats up? Sidney: Dewey called me. Phylicia: what did he tell you? Sidney: they killer called you and has Randy. Phylicia: yeah and he was looking for you and is giving me 2 days to tell me where you are or he will kill Randy. Sidney: so what are you gonna do? Phylicia: I don't know. Sidney: you have to tell the killer where I am. Phylicia: no Sid I can't. Sidney: you have to we both wanna save Randy right? Phylicia: right! Sidney: they you have to tell the killer were I am. Phylicia: why so he can come to your house and kill you? Sidney: no I am going to get Dewey to bring me to your house so I am not alone then if the killer comes to your house your guards and everyone can stop them all you have to do is tell the killer I am going to be at your house and for him to bring Randy. Phylicia: okay. Sidney: okay lets save Randy's live. Phylicia: yeah I don't wanna be with out him. Sidney: yeah I know and he is one of my best friends. They hang up soon and Phylicia plans to tell the kill what Sidney said for her to tell the killer Phylicia goes to sleep that night missing Randy so much she cries she wants him home so bad she cant take it any more but she has to save Randy with the plane she doesn't wanna do it but decides to do it for Randy to keep him alive and with her so that everything will be the same again and she and everyone will be so very happy because with out him she is not too happy right now and wants him home with her.


	6. the rules, Sid arrives, The killer calls

-The next day-Phylicia wakes up late since she took a couple days off from work and was going threw Randy's things when she found a notebook. Phylicia:*reads whats on the front* the rules*opens it* wow Randy you wrote them down*goes to the trilogy rules and reads them* * "You've got a killer who's gonna be superhuman. Stabbing him won't work, shooting him won't work. Basically in the third one, you gotta cryogenically freeze his head, decapitate him, or blow him up."* "Anyone, including the main character, can die. This means you, Sid."* "The past will come back to bite you in the ass. Whatever you think you know about the past, forget it. The past is not at rest! Any sins you think were committed in the past are about to break out and destroy you." * "Basically... In the third movie? All bets are off."*goes to the sequel rules and reads them* * The body count is always bigger.* The death scenes are always much more elaborate, with more blood and gore*goes the rules survive a horror movie * * You may not survive the movie if you have sex.* You may not survive the movie if you drink or do drugs.* You may not survive the movie if you say "I'll be right back."*reads the other rules* Additional rules (according to the killer):* You may not survive the movie if you ask "Who's there?"* You shouldn't go out to investigate a strange noise if you wish to survive.* Never believe the killer is dead, as he'll return for one last scare...*closes the note book and puts it away* I think this can help us with the killer*looks at it*.Phylicia goes to the kitchen looks for the guards and sees them asleep in the guestroom the doorbell rings. Buddy:*barks*. Phylicia:*goes to the door and opens it* Dewey: hey. Phylicia: hey Dewey. Dewey Phylicia this is Detective Kincaid. Phylicia: hi Detective. is Detective Kincaid: hi Phylicia. Phylicia have you guys hear from Randy or the killer. Dewey: not yet. Phylicia: Sid called me. Dewey: really? Phylicia: I told the killer was looking for her. Detective Kincaid: what did he say? Phylicia: she wants me to tell the killer where she is. Dewey: what? Phylicia: she said she wants to come here so the killer doesn't go to her house and she know you and my guards are here. Dewey: so how do we get her here from Woodsboro? Detective Kincaid: I think it would be better if you bring her here. Phylicia: why can't I go? Dewey: the killer could follow you and killer you, Sid and Randy you never know. Phylicia: so what do you guys want me to do? Wait for the killer to get me? Or Kill Randy? Dewey: I don't think the killer will kill Randy. Detective Kincaid: you never know he could be dead by now. Phylicia:*gaps*. Dewey: I bet Randy is okay. Phylicia: we don't know that and I am not going to feel better till I know he is*gets up* and no matter what you say its not going to make me feel better. The door bell rings. Detective Kincaid:*goes to open the door opens it* yes? Sidney: is this where Phylicia Meeks lives? Detective Kincaid: yes! Who are you? Sidney: I am Sidney Prescott. Detective Kincaid: so you're Sidney. Sidney: yes I am. Who are you? Detective Kincaid: I am Detective Mark Kincaid I am working with Dewey Riley to find Randy Meeks. Sidney: Hello. Detective Kincaid: Mr. Riley. Dewey: yes. Detective Kincaid: someone is here to help us with this case. Dewey:*turns around and see Sidney* Sid*goes over and hugs Sidney*. Sidney: good to see you. How is Phylicia? Dewey: a mess. Sidney:*walks over to Phylicia*hey. Phylicia:*sees Sidney* Sidney. Sidney:*hugs her*. Phylicia: how did you found out where I live? Sidney: Tatum told me. How are you holding up? Phylicia: not good. Sidney: I am sure Randy is okay. Phylicia: I hope so.-The next day- Everyone is waiting for the killer to call again when the phone rings. Phylicia:*picks it up* hello? Killer: hello Phylicia. Have you made up your mind? Phylicia: yes I will tell you were Sidney is if you put Randy on. Killer: fine*holds the phone near Randy*. Randy: what the hell? Phylicia: Randy? Randy: Babe! Phylicia: are you okay Randy? Randy: yeah I am okay. Killer: okay that's enough now you said you would tell me where Sidney is. Phylicia: yes she is at me house. Sidney:*whispers* tell him to bring Randy. Phylicia: you have to bring Randy for all I know you could have sounded like Randy. Killer: fine I will bring Randy but if you are lying about where Sidney is I will kill you. Randy: you better not lay a finger on her. Killer:*hits Randy*. Randy: oww. Phylicia: Randy. Killer: now you know he is real don't you?*hangs up*. Sidney: now what?

Detective Kincaid: we wait for the killer to show up with Randy I guess.


	7. killer revealed,Karen died,Phylicia hurt

The Phone rings. Phylicia:*picks it up* hello? Killer: if you wanna see your husband live again you and Sidney go to Windsor Collage tonight me and Randy will be waiting. Phylicia: okay we will be there. What time? Killer: 8:00pm. Phylicia: okay. Killer: good*hangs up*. Sidney: what did he want? Phylicia: he wants me and you to meet him at Windsor Collage at 8pm. Sidney: I thought he was coming here. Phylicia: I guess he changed his mind, Detective Kincaid: so are you guys going? Sidney: yeah. Dewey: are you sure? Sidney: we have to save Randy we are going. Right Phylicia? Phylicia: right! Detective Kincaid: okay I you guys think you should. Phylicia: should Dewey or someone come with us? Dewey: I will go with you guys. Phylicia: okay we are driving to Windsor Collage tonight.-That night-The car pulls up to Windsor Collage and the three get out. Phylicia: *looks at the school*wow nothing has changed here. Sidney: yeah I know. Phylicia: *sees where Gale's news was* wow. Sidney: what? Phylicia:*points to the spot* that's where Gale's news van was the day I saved Randy. Sidney:*looks* wow he was luck you were there. Phylicia: yeah I know *flashes back to the day* Phylicia is sitting by the van hears Randy. Randy:* on the phone with the killer* fuck you. Phylicia thinks wow Randy sounds pissed off sees the killer about to grab randy and pull him into the van. Phylicia:* gets up* Randy watch out*grabs Randy so the killer can't grab him*. Randy: what…Hell? The Killer runs off as the police pull in. Randy: Phylicia you save me life. Phylicia: yeah I guess I got lucky. Randy: and I guess you got lucky when you saved Tatum. Huh! Phylicia: yeah. Randy: that wasn't lucky. Phylicia: okay I was sitting by the news van and I heard you and saw the killer about to pull you in the van so I stopped him before he could… Randy:*stops her* Kill me. Phylicia: yeah I didn't wanna see you get killed. Randy: yeah I know*snap out of it*. Sidney: what happened? Phylicia: I had a flashback to the day I saved Randy. Dewey: really? Phylicia: yeah. Sidney: maybe you did because you are worried about him. Phylicia: yeah I think that's It. Sidney: let's go save him Dewey wait out here only come in if you hear screaming. Phylicia: or stabbing sounds. Dewey: Okay I understand if the killer sees me he might kill Randy. Phylicia and Sidney walk into the school. Sidney: I wonder where he is. Phylicia: yeah I know. Cell phone rings. Phylicia:*picks up* hello. Killer: Hello Phylicia. Phylicia: where are you? Killer: you old dorm room. Phylicia:*to Sidney* he is in our old dorm. Phylicia and Sidney go to the old dorm room and open the door. Phylicia:*looks in and sees Randy* Randy. Sidney: but where's the killer? Phylicia:*walks over to Randy*. Sidney: be careful. Phylicia:*takes the tape off Randy's mouth* Randy you okay? Randy: yeah I am okay. Phylicia: where is he? Randy: I don't know he was here before*Sees the killer behind Phylicia* babe watch out. Phylicia:*turns around and the killer cuts her*. Sidney: Phylicia*the door closes she tries to open it* Shit! Phylicia:*ducks as the killer tires to stab her*. Killer:*chases her*. Phylicia:*hides in the closet*. Killer:*tries to break down the door* Phylicia:*opens the door hitting the killer with the door*. Killer:*falls back*. Phylicia:*tries to break the door down*. Killer:*gets up*. Randy:*yells*Phylicia. Phylicia:*turns around and sees the killer* what do you want from me? Huh? Killer: oh you know what I want from you*sounds like Karen Caulcheck*. Phylicia: no. Randy: Karen Caulcheck. Killer:*takes off the mask and shows its Karen Caulcheck* that's right It's me Karen Caulcheck. Phylicia: why are you doing this Karen? Karen: don't act like you don't know. Randy: I know why. Phylicia:*looks at Randy* Why? Randy: she is mad I don't love her. Phylicia:*looks at Karen* is this true? Karen: yeah It is true Randy should have picked me over you. Sidney:*breaks down the door* Karen Caulcheck? You're the killer? Karen: that's right. Phylicia: she is mad that Randy loves me and not her. Sidney: wait why did you want me? Karen: that wasn't me it was my partner. Phylicia and Sidney: partner? Karen: that's right. Other killer: hello Sidney*dressed in the same costume*. Sidney: who the hell are you? Killer: the other half of you. Sidney: what? Killer: I searched for a mother too, an actress named "Reena Reynolds" tried to find her my whole LIFE, and four years ago I actually tracked her down. Knocked at her door thinking she'd welcome me with open arm's, but she had a new life and a new name, Maureen Prescott! You were the only child she claimed Sidney, she shut me out into the cold forever! Her own son,*takes off Mask and shows its Roman Bridger*  
Raman: Roman Bridger, director, and brother. She slammed the door in my face Sid she said I was "Reena's" child and Reena was dead... and then it struck me. What a good idea, so I watched her. I made a little movie, a little family film, seems Maureen... "Mom" she really got around, I mean Cotton was one thing, everybody knew about that. But Billy's father, that was the key. Your boyfriend didn't like seeing his daddy in my film too much, he didn't like it at all. And once I supplied the motivation... all the kid needed was a few pointers. Have a partner to sell out incase you got caught, find someone to frame, it was like he was making a movie. You... this is all because of you. Ramon: I'm a director Sid, I direct. Sidney: Ah. Ramon: I had no idea, that they were gonna make a film of their own. I mean introducing Sidney the victim, Sidney the survivor, SIDNEY THE STAR! Phylicia: and you got my sister and Uncle in on this? Ramon: that's right. Karen: that was my idea I knew your sister did like you so I talked her into getting in to this and if she did she could get what she wanted. You know what that is? Phylicia: what? Karen: to kill you but the whole thing was almost a bust Randy busted Billy when he almost killed you. Phylicia: how was it almost a bust Billy wasn't going to tell. Karen: so wanted to tell so to stop him from killing I killed him. Sidney: why did you kill Billy? Karen: to frame Stu but then he said he was going to bust me so he had to die. Sidney: who wanted to kill Tatum in the garage? Karen: Billy! Randy: I knew it. Karen: Stu was going to kill Tatum what happened then Tatum was going to kill Dewey and Stu didn't wanna kill his girlfriend so I Stu to tell Tatum to go into the Garage where Billy was going to kill her but then*looks at Phylicia* you got in my way. Phylicia: I didn't know what was going on I was looking for Tatum. Karen: your lucky Billy didn't kill you I told him he should have. Randy: so why did Mrs. Loomis try to kill me? Karen: you were talking about Billy duh I had nothing to do with that. Randy: yeah right? Karen: its true I didn't wanna have you get killed I wanted Phylicia killed so I could have a chance with you I mean we did have sex. Randy: yeah and I didn't mean for that to happen I love Phylicia. Karen: I don't know why*gives Phylicia a weird look*. Phylicia: you know what. Sidney:*cuts Phylicia off* Okay that's it lets not act like kids. Phylicia: that Heffer stated it. Karen: listen here ho. Ramon: okay enough…damn. Phylicia: Heffer! Karen: oh lord I am about to kick her ass. Phylicia: go ahead. Karen: don't say it. Phylicia: Heffer! Karen: that's it I am going to wipe you. Phylicia: bring it on cheeky Karen. Karen: that did it*attacks Phylicia*. Phylicia:*punches Karen in the face*. Karen:*stabs Phylicia*. Phylicia:*screams*. Karen:*pulls the knife out* Randy: Phylicia! Phylicia:*bleeding*. Sidney:*goes over to Phylicia* Phylicia hang in there. Ramon:*takes the knife from Karen about to stab Sidney*. Randy:*yells*Sid look out! Sidney: Ramon please no I am your sister its not my fault mom didn't want you I am sorry you lost her will so did I didn't really know mom either what will killing me do. Huh? Karen: no Ramon don't you listen to her. Ramon: your right Sid killing you won't do anything. Karen:*about to shoot Ramon*. Sidney:*shoots Karen in the head*. Karen:*falls to the ground died*. Randy: wow nice shot Sid. Sidney: thanks. Ramon: you saved me and I was going to kill you. Sidney: I know but you changed your mind. Phylicia:*still bleeding*. Sidney: we have to get her out of here before she dies…Ramon untie Randy. Ramon:*unties Randy*. Randy:*goes over to Phylicia* babe? Sidney:*calls Dewey*. Dewey:*picks up* Riley here. Sidney: Dewey we need help in her Phylicia has been stabbed. Dewey:*calls an ambulance*. The ambulance comes and they take Phylicia with they Randy goes in the ambulance with Phylicia and Dewey, Sidney and Ramon all follow the ambulance in the car they get there and wait for the doctors to fix Phylicia up. Doctor: Mr. Meeks. Randy:*stands up* yes! How is my wife? Doctor: she is fine lucky she didn't get stabbed in the chest or something she was stabbed in the side good thing she got here in time. Randy: oh that's great. Can I see her? Doctor: sure. Randy:*walks to Phylicia's room and knocks on the door*. Phylicia: come in. randy:*walks in* hi Babe. Phylicia: hey. Randy: how you feeling? Phylicia: I got stabbed not to good. Randy: the doctor said that you got here in time for them to save you. Phylicia: yeah! Did he say when I can go home? Randy: no. Doctor:*walks in*. Phylicia: hey doc! When can I go home? Doctor: tommow. Phylicia: that's great. Doctor: I will be back in an hour to check on you*leaves*. Phylicia: are you staying here with me or going home? Randy: I am staying here if you want. Phylicia: duh I want you to stay that's why I asked. Randy:*smiles*. Then Sidney, Dewey and Ramon come in a visit Phylicia after that they leave and Randy goes to the house to get some clothes for Phylicia and him and goes back to stay in the hospital with her. Randy:*walks back in*. Phylicia: that was fast. Randy: yeah I know. Phylicia: hey everyone is sleeping wanna fool around*winks*. Randy: in a hospital room? Phylicia: I am playing with you but you would let me now if you wanted to right? Randy:*smiles and laughs* yes I would. Soon they fall asleep but Randy cant sleep he keeps thinking about how he was kidnapped and how he almost lost Phylicia and it scared him so much he falls asleep in the other bed and dreams till the sun comes up then he wakes up and watches Phylicia sleeping and smiles because he is happy to have Phylicia in his life and cant imagine life without her and he hopes Phylicia will decide that she wants to go live in Woodsboro he thinks its better for them in Woodsboro he deices when they get home he is going to talk to her about moving back to Woodsboro and if she wants to go back right now or not he hopes she wants to go back to Woodsboro because he wants to go back to where there family and friends are but he knows that Phylicia wont wanna go back but he is going to ask her where he takes her home if she wants to live in Woodsboro again.


	8. the fight, Randy still loves Phylicia

Randy and Phylicia get home and Phylicia is so happy they walk in and buddy is waiting at the door for them. Phylicia:*hugs Buddy* hey Bud I missed you boy. Buddy:*wags his tail and licks Phylicia's face*. Randy: Buddy is happy to see you. Phylicia: yeah I know. Did Sid go home? Randy: no I don't know where she is. Sidney:*comes out of the guest room* hey Phylicia*hugs her*. Phylicia: hey*hugs Sidney back* you knew she was here didn't you Randy? Randy: yeah I did. Are you mad? Phylicia: no I am not mad. Randy: good. Sidney: how are you feeling? Phylicia: better I still have to wear the bandage for a couple days they I should be fine. Sidney: oh that's great. Phylicia: yeah I know I can't believe creepy Karen stabbed me in the side and was the killer. So are you freaked out that you have a big brother? Sidney: yeah alittle don't think my dad knows about Ramon. Phylicia: who is Raman's dad? Sidney: he doesn't know. Phylicia: wow that's kinda sad that he doesn't know who his dad is. Randy: yeah I know. Phylicia: maybe you could find out. Sidney: yeah how? Phylicia: Raman said your mom was an actress right? Sidney: yeah he said he name was Reena Reynolds. Phylicia: I am sure someone at sunrise studios will know something about Reena Reynolds. Sidney: you think? Randy: yeah it could work. Sidney: okay I will ask Dewey about it. Phylicia: yeah you should before you go back to Woodsboro. Randy: speaking of Woodsboro. Phylicia: what do you mean Randy? Randy: I think we need to talk about living in Woodsboro. Phylicia: Randy we have been thought this I don't wanna move back to Woodsboro. Randy: would you at least think about it? Phylicia: yeah I did before and I don't wanna move back to Woodsboro Randy. Randy: are you sure? Phylicia: yes! What is your hang up on moving back to Woodsboro huh? I mean you know I don't wanna move back I like it here. Randy: I do too but I am saying maybe its better if we go back to Woodsboro with our friends and family. Phylicia: no! No! Hell no! Oh hell no to the no! No fucking way! I am I going back to Woodsboro. Randy: come on I know what happened to you before but the killers are gone it's over. Phylicia: Randy this crap has been happening since high school followed us to college and now its not over I know its not over I didn't wanna go back to Woodsboro so I can find out someone else in my family is after me. No! I won't go back to that I won't go back to Woodsboro no matter what you say I won't go. And if you cant understand how I feel maybe there is no hope for us and we should end it. Randy: Babe please don't say that. Phylicia: I am sorry but I am telling the truth you don't understand me at all. Randy: I do! I am just saying that maybe it would be better for us in Woodsboro but if you don't wanna go we can stay here. Okay? Phylicia: okay. Randy:*leaves*. Phylicia: babe. Randy:*keeps walking*. Phylicia: I wonder whats up with him. Sidney: I think you hurt his feeling alittle. Phylicia: really? Sidney: yeah. Phylicia: what did I say? Sidney:*sounding like Phylicia* I won't go back to that I won't go back to Woodsboro no matter what you say I won't go. And if you cant understand how I feel maybe there is no hope for us and we should end it. Phylicia: Randy knows I don't mean to hurt him I was mad. Sidney: but you didn't have to say it. Phylicia: I know I was wrong for saying that to Randy. Do you think he will forgive me? Sidney: yeah after he thinks about it you know he loves you. Phylicia: yeah I know but that's the first time I said anything like that to him I don't know how he will take it when he comes back I think I should talk to him. Sidney: no don't do that let him clam down before you talk to him. Phylicia: yeah you're right. Randy:*walks back in*. Phylicia: hey babe how was the walk? Randy:*walks in to there room not saying anything*. Phylicia:*looks sad* he hates me. Sidney: how do you know? Phylicia: I never seen that look in his eye before I don't know what to do. Sidney: give him time. -4hours later- Phylicia, Randy, Sidney, Dewey and Roman are all having dinner. Sidney: so Randy how are you? Randy:*doesn't say anything*. Phylicia: Randy are you going to say anything at all. Randy:*keeps eating*. Phylicia:*tears in her eyes*. Sidney: Randy say something. Randy:*keeps eating*. Phylicia: *leaves*. Sidney: randy aren't you gonna stop her? Randy:*keeps eating* Phylicia:*opens the door and leaves*. Sidney:*smacks randy*. Randy: ouch. Sidney: you needed that. Randy: why? Sidney: for treating Phylicia like crap. Randy: I didn't treat her like crap. Sidney: yes you did. Randy: I didn't mean to I was mad about before. Sidney: so you should have said something to her you made her cry she feels bad about what she said to you before and now you act like this. Randy: I know I acted dumb. Sidney: yes you did. Roman:*sees Phylicia about to hang herself* umm… I don't mean to but in but I think Phylicia is going to hang herself. Randy:*looks and sees Phylicia about to hang herself runs to stop her* Phylicia no! Phylicia: why shouldn't I? Randy: I love you that's why. Phylicia: no you don't. Randy: yes I do I was mad about before I am so sorry about that I didn't mean to act like that I know you didn't mean what you said before. Phylicia: really? Randy: yeah Sidney told me you were upset about what you said and having me act like that didn't help you much. Babe can you forgive me? Phylicia: yes. Randy:*smiles and helps Phylicia down*. Phylicia:*smiles*. Randy: I love you. Phylicia: I love you 2. Randy:*hugs Phylicia*. Phylicia: what are we going to do about this whole moving back to Woodsboro thing? Randy: I don't know we will work it out. Phylicia: good I hate fighting with you. Randy: yeah me too it doesn't feel good. Phylicia: yeah I know I don't wanna spit up. Randy: I know we have to work something out. Phylicia: how did you know I was going to hang myself? Randy: Roman saw you then told us and I looked out the window that was the fastest I ever moved in my life. Phylicia: yeah I know I thought you were going to grab me down. Randy: I almost did. Phylicia:*laughs*. Randy:*laughs* . –later that day- Phylicia is looking at her old stuff and finds a picture of her and Casey out side Woodsboro high school. Phylicia:*looks at it and thinks I miss you Casey I wish you where here and knew that me and Randy are together and were at our wedding with Steve maybe you too married right now and happy now she puts the picture on her nightstand and keeps looking finds the picture of her and he sister Gabby and puts it on the self by her night stand then keeps looking finds the picture of her Sidney and Tatum outside her house the day of her party puts it on her night stage and keeps looking find the picture of her, Randy, Sidney, Tatum, Mickey and Derek out side Windsor Collage puts it on her night stage and keeps looking find the picture of her and Randy having there first kisses out side Woodsboro high school and thinks I cant believe Tatum took that picture puts it on her night stand. Randy:*walks in* having fun? Phylicia: yeah I am. Randy:*looks at the picture of him and Phylicia having there first kiss* I didn't know Tatum took a picture of us having our first kiss. Phylicia: yeah she did. Randy: you didn't show me this picture. Phylicia: yeah I know I forgot sorry. Randy: its okay wow do I really look that old. Phylicia: no comment. Randy: hey you look… Phylicia: watch it now. Randy: prettier. Phylicia: nice save. Randy: yeah, yeah, yeah. Phylicia:*laughs*. At 2 they go to bed.


	9. Tatum's pregnant

-The next morning- Phylicia woke up got dressed and took a shower then went to go eat some food and then goes to the living room and watches TV and wonders where everyone is her cell phone rings. Phylicia:*picks up* hello? Randy: hello? Babe? Phylicia: hey whats up where is everyone? Randy: we went out. Phylicia: out? Out where? Randy: you will see soon. Phylicia: not telling me huh? Randy: no I am sorry but you will find out soon like I said. Phylicia: where are you? Randy:*pulling in the driveway* I am pulling in the driveway right now. Phylicia:*sees his car* yeah I see your car. Randy: yeah? Really? Come out here. Phylicia: why? Randy: just come out here. Phylicia: Randy are you crazy? Randy: why? Phylicia: I am in my pjs I can't come out there. Randy: please. Phylicia: no I can't. Randy: please. Phylicia: stop pleasing me. Randy: then come out here. Phylicia: why do you want me to come outside? Randy: I can't tell you. Phylicia: why not? Randy: whats with the questions just come outside. Phylicia: babe. Randy: please. Phylicia: fine Randy: okay. Phylicia:*walks to the door and opens it and sees Randy standing there* okay what is this about? Randy: close your eye! Phylicia: you have lost your mind. Randy: oh will you just close your eyes. Phylicia:*closes her eyes*. Randy: good keep them closed. Phylicia: okay. Randy: just keep them closed. Phylicia: okay. Randy: just keep them closed. Phylicia: shut up Randy. Randy: fine. Phylicia: can I open my eyes yet? Randy: no! You can't. Phylicia: don't make me hurt you. Randy: hey be nice. Phylicia: yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Randy: okay open your eyes. Phylicia:*opens her eyes and sees Tatum and her parents* oh my god. Tatum:*hugs Phylicia* hey. Phylicia:*hugs Tatum*. Mary: *hugs Phylicia* hey baby girl! How you feeling? Phylicia: better mom. Phil:*hugs Phylicia* that's great. Phylicia: how did you guys get here? Tatum: Randy flew us out from Woodsboro. Phylicia: did you really Randy? Randy: yeah I did. They wanted to see you after the heard you were hurt. Phylicia: and this was your idea. Randy: yeah you didn't think it was my idea? Phylicia: no I did. Randy:*smiles*. They all go in the house and hang out Phylicia hangs out with Sidney and Tatum. Tatum: can't believe that Karen tried to kill you guys. Phylicia: yeah I know it's crazy. Sidney: yeah I know. Tatum: so is Randy glad to be back? Phylicia: yeah he is. Hey has anyone hard from Mickey? Sidney: no not me. Tatum: I haven't heard from him since we broke up. Phylicia: I told you it wasn't going to work out. Tatum: yeah your right we shouldn't have even dated it was a mistake. Phylicia: at lest you tried to date him. Sidney: yeah and now you know it couldn't happen. Tatum: yeah you guys are right I am going to the kitchen*leaves the room*. Phylicia: I wonder what that was about. Sidney: yeah me too. Phylicia:*laves the go to the kitchen* you left pretty fast. Tatum: no I didn't. Phylicia: yeah you did you know you did. Whats up? Tatum: nothing. Phylicia: I get it you don't wanna hear about Mickey. Tatum: no that's not it. Phylicia: then what is it? Tatum: I can't say with Dewey here and all. Phylicia: I won't tell Dewey. Tatum: you swear. Phylicia: I swear. Tatum: I saw Mickey last month. Phylicia: yeah and what. Tatum: we had sex. Phylicia: what? No way! Tatum: yeah that's not it. Phylicia: so what is it? Tatum: I am pregnant. Phylicia: are you sure? Tatum: yeah I am I went to the doctor yesterday and he said I am pregnant. Phylicia: and you are sure its Mickey's baby. Tatum: yeah I am a month pregnant. Phylicia: so it was Mickey. Tatum: yeah It was. Phylicia: does he know. Tatum: no I can't find him. Phylicia: I am sure we can find him. Tatum: yeah how. Phylicia: I have no idea. Tatum: I will try and find Mickey just don't tell Dewey ok you know he will tell my mom. Phylicia: yeah but once the baby starts growing you're going to have to tell them. Tatum: yeah I know I am going to tell them after I find Mickey. Phylicia: okay I hope you find him. Tatum: yeah me 2.


	10. Hallie's back

-The next morning-Phylicia woke up took a shower and went to get some food and saw Tatum and Sidney by the door. Phylicia: hey guys whats up? Hallie:*walks in* Hey. Phylicia: hey Hallie I didn't think you would be here. Hallie: yeah I know Sidney called me and told me what happened to you. You Okay? Phylicia: yeah I am fine. Hallie: that's great. How's Randy? I haven't seen him yet. Phylicia: Randy is good he I happy to be alive and that everything are back to normal. Hallie: that's great. Sidney: so how's it going with you Hal? Hallie: oh it's going great. Tatum: are you seeing anyone? Hallie: no I am not in to the whole dating thing. Sidney: why? Hallie: I don't know I guess I just like to date around all the time. Phylicia: so what you have never had just one boyfriend? Hallie: no I have had like 2 at a time. Phylicia: oh wow. Tatum: that's crazy two boys at a time. So what then you dump them and move on to two more guys. Hallie: yep Mickey had to find that out the hard way. Tatum: what do you mean? Hallie: well I dated Mickey. Phylicia: when? Hallie: in high school. Tatum: you knew Mickey since high school?

Hallie: I have lived in Windsor all my life Mickey and his family moved there in 9th grade he was in most of my classes. Phylicia: so you too started dating? Hallie: not right away we stated hanging out then dating we dated for 2 weeks then I got bored with him I didn't wanna break up with him so I went behind his back and dated another guy. Tatum: so what happened? Hallie: he found out it turns out Mickey and the other boy I dated where friends and he told Mickey he was dating me and Mickey saw me the next day and dumped me. Tatum: ouch. Hallie: that's why I hate Mickey. Tatum: I though he hated you. Hallie: we hate each other. Phylicia: wow that sucks. Hallie: yeah I know after we broke up he told me he didn't wanna be friends anymore. Phylicia: that is so mean. Hallie: yeah I know. Tatum: yeah I know he said he doesn't anything to do with me and him and the other guy I dated his friend Mark told the whole school I was easy. Tatum: for real? Hallie: yeah I wasn't easy I had never had sex. Phylicia: oh wow that's so mean. Hallie: yeah I know I can't believe I dated an ass that would call me easy like that it was wrong of him to do that god the girl that has his baby right? Tatum: yeah right. Sidney: right. Phylicia: oh yeah right. Tatum: what would you say it her. Hallie: don't have his baby don't get mixed up with Mickey. Why did you ask? Tatum: you went the truth? Hallie: yeah it would be nice. Tatum: I am pregnant with Mickey's baby. Hallie:*looks at Sidney* Sid did you know this? Sidney: No I didn't know that. Phylicia: I did. Tatum: I told her not to tell anyone. Hallie: wow I am sorry Tatum. Tatum: it's okay so you guys aren't friends any more? Hallie: no when we broke up he told me he didn't wanna have anything to do with me anymore. Tatum: that's so messed up and I am having his baby oh lord. Tatum's cell phone rings. Tatum:*picks up* hello, really that's great okay thanks*hangs up*. Phylicia: what happened? Tatum: that was my doctor I am not pregnant thank god after what I heard I don't wanna have Mickey's baby I didn't know if I was going to have it anyway so it's all good.


	11. Mickey and Derek are back

-Later that day-Phylicia and the girls were hanging out when the doorbell rang Phylicia went to the door and opened it and saw Mickey. Phylicia: Mickey! How did you found out where I live? Mickey: I asked Dewey where you live. Phylicia: oh that's great let me guess you heard about what happened. Mickey: yeah how are you feeling? Phylicia: better have you heard from Derek? Mickey: no why he isn't back yet? Phylicia: no and Sidney hasn't heard from him. Mickey: is he coming home tommow? Phylicia: yeah I think so I don't even think he knows that Sidney is here he doesn't know where we live. Mickey: so how did she fine you? Phylicia: Dewey told her she came here when Randy was kidnapped. Mickey: I am sure Derek well turn up. Phylicia: yeah you're right. Tatum:*walks over and sees Mickey* oh great you are here. Mickey: nice to see you 2 Tate. Tatum: whatever*walks away*. Mickey: she hates me. Hallie:*walks over* what the hell are you doing here? Mickey: I was seeing how Phylicia is what up with you? Hallie: you know damn will whats up with me. Mickey: wow you are still mad about 9th grade. Hallie: yeah you made the whole school think I am easy and you said you didn't want anything to do with me after you dumped me. Mickey: I didn't mean to say I didn't want anything to do with you I was mad at you and Mark made me tell the whole school you are easy. Hallie: I don't believe you. Phylicia: why don't you just ask Mark? Hallie: Mark died. Phylicia: when did he die? Mickey: 2 weeks after all this happened. Phylicia: what happened? Mickey: he was driving home from a football game and I drunk driver hit his parent's car took the car out him, his parents and older brother Michael were all killed right there. Phylicia: oh wow that sucks but there must be someone how know what happened. Mickey: no just me and Mark. Phylicia: none of his or your old friends know about this? Mickey: no like I said the only ones who know whose idea telling the whole school that Hallie was easy was me and Mark and that's it and Michael. Phylicia: so we are the only one who is alive that knows what happened. Mickey: yeah that's right. Phylicia: will this sucks. Mickey: yeah I know, I know. Hallie:*leaves*. Mickey: okay Tatum and Hallie hate me what about you and Sid? Phylicia: I don't hate you but I don't know about Sid. Mickey: What about Randy? Phylicia: I am sure Randy is fine with you. Mickey: good where is Randy? Phylicia: Randy is at work come in. Mickey:*walks in*. Tatum and Hallie:*give him a mean look*. Phylicia: can't we all get along? Sidney: yeah we shouldn't be like that. Tatum and Hallie: yeah whatever. Phylicia: you guys aren't going to try and get along are you? Tatum and Hallie: hell no! Phylicia: please! Tatum and Hallie: no way. Sidney: oh come on guys. Tatum and Hallie: okay we will try and get along. Phylicia and Sidney: good. Mickey: okay then everything is fine. Phylicia: yeah I wonder when Randy is coming home. Randy's car pulls up. Sidney: he is here. Phylicia:*sees Derek get out of Randy's car* Derek! Sidney: what? Phylicia: he just got out of Randy's car. Sidney:*looks out the window and sees Derek* Derek*runs outside*.Hallie: whats Derek doing here? Phylicia: I guess he flew out here and Randy picked him up. Phylicia and the others go out to see Derek. Phylicia: hey Derek. Derek: Phylicia hey*hugs her*. Hallie: hey D. Derek: hey Hallie*hugs her*. Tatum: Derek! Derek: Tate*hugs her*. Mickey: hey Derek. Derek: hey Mickey. Randy: what are you doing here? Mickey: I came to see how Phylicia was. Derek: speaking of that Randy told me what happened. Are you okay? Phylicia: yeah I am okay. Derek: good. Sidney: how did you get here? Derek: I flew here and had Randy pick me up. Phylicia: good Sid was wondering if you were coming here. Tatum: your all Sid has been talking about. Derek: really? Sidney: yeah! Derek:*smiles* Sidney:*smiles*. They all go inside and hang out then go to bed around 3am.


	12. Mickey kisses Phylicia

-The next day- Mickey is outside sitting on the porch Phylicia comes out and sees him sitting there and wonder he is out there all alone so she sits next to him. Phylicia: Mickey whats wrong? Mickey: no one is happy I am here. Phylicia: what makes you say that? Mickey: the way everyone is acting not even Randy is happy to see me. Phylicia: I am sure Randy is happy to see you. Mickey: yeah I guess you are right thanks Phylicia*hugs her*. Phylicia: your welcome Mickey. Mickey:*leans in a kisses Phylicia*. Randy:*walks by and sees* oh hell no. Phylicia:*pulls away* Mickey! Mickey: oh lord I am so sorry Phylicia*sees Randy standing by the door looking pissed* hey Randy whats up? Randy: don't you act like I didn't see that. Mickey: see what man? Randy: you kissed my wife. Mickey: you saw that? Randy: yeah I did and you are dead meat. Phylicia:*gets up* no Randy he didn't mean to do it that was an accident. Randy: oh no I am about to have an accident on him*about to hit Mickey*. Phylicia:*gets in front of Mickey* now you cant hit him without hitting me and I know you don't wanna hit me. Do you? Randy:*walks away mad*. Phylicia: Randy where are you going? Randy:*gets in his car and drives away*. Mickey: I didn't mean to kiss you. Phylicia: yeah I know but you shouldn't have done that. Mickey: yeah I know. Do you think that Randy is going to kill me? Phylicia: I don't know I hope not he looked so mad. Derek:*comes out* hey where did Randy go? Phylicia: he left. Derek: why? Phylicia: Mickey kissed me and he saw. Derek: dude you kissed Phylicia oh boy Randy is going to kill you. Mickey: yeah I know he was so mad. Phylicia: the only reason he didn't get hit yet I stood in front of Mickey and you know Randy wouldn't hit me. Derek: yeah I know Randy loves you. Mickey: yeah and I kissed him I am so dead when Randy comes back. Derek: no I bet he will clam down. Phylicia: I hope so. -2 hours later- Randy is still not home and Phylicia has been calling his cell phone but he won't answer and she is worried. Phylicia: why isn't Randy picking up? Derek: don't worry I am sure he will come home soon. Phylicia: it's been 2 hours he should be home by now I hope he is okay. Randy's car pulls up. Sidney: Phylicia I see Randy's car he is home now. Phylicia:*looks out the window and sees Randy getting out of his car*. Randy:*walks in and looks at Mickey mean*. Mickey: look Randy I didn't mean to kiss Phylicia it was an accident. Randy:*walks to his and Phylicia's room and closes the door*. Phylicia: I will talk to him*walks to her room and opens the door then closes it behind her* hey. Randy: hey what? Phylicia: are you okay? Randy: do I look okay? Randy: do I look okay? Phylicia: no you don't but you know Mickey didn't mean to kiss me. Randy: yeah right babe you think I didn't see the way he looks at you. Phylicia: you think Mickey is in love with me? Randy: yeah I do think that. Phylicia: I am sure you are wrong about Mickey being in love with me. Randy: really? Because I don't see it. Phylicia: look you really don't think that Mickey loves him I mean you guys are friends kinda. Randy: I think he does and that's why he kissed you I am sure about it I know Mickey and all the other guys that see you aren't stupid and blind okay you are a beautiful girl and I know Mickey see that too and that's why is kissed you and that's why I am mad at him. Phylicia: are you mad at me? Randy: no. Phylicia: why? Randy: I saw you pull away even before you say me there you did the right thing that's why I am not mad at you. Phylicia: so if I didn't pull away till I saw you then you would be mad at me. Randy: yeah that's right I can't believe Mickey kissed you. Phylicia: yeah I know but please try not to kill him please for me. Randy: okay for you. Phylicia:*smiles and kisses randy* I love you. Randy: I love you too babe.


	13. The end

-3 hours later- Randy was in the living room watching TV and Derek was in one of the guest rooms with Sidney UN packing Phylicia was in her room taking a nap Tatum and Hallie were hanging out in Tatum's guest room and Mickey was trying to stay away from Randy. Mickey:*walks into the kitchen and gets a soda opens it and drinks it*. Randy:*walks in not saying anything to Mickey grabs another soda opens it and drinks it*. Mickey:*drinks his soda*. Randy:*does the same*. Mickey: you're really not going to talk to me? Randy: about what? Mickey: about what happened? Randy: I don't know what you are talking about. Mickey: oh come on Randy you know I am talking about the whole me kissing Phylicia thing. Randy: what whole you kissing Phylicia thing? Mickey: you know how I kissed her on porch and you came out and almost killed me. Randy: oh that. Mickey: I know you are mad about this. Randy: why would I be mad about this someone I thought was my friend makes out with my wife on my porch? Mickey: you know that me and Phylicia weren't making out on the porch. Randy: yeah right I saw you. Mickey: It was a kiss one kiss and you know I didn't mean to do it. Randy: yeah right like I don't see how you look at her. Mickey: you think I am in love with Phylicia. Randy: so the truth comes out. Mickey: I am not in love with Phylicia and you know that you are just mad about me kissing her when you know I like her as a friend. Randy: yeah right. Mickey: okay so what do you wanna do punch me in the face? Randy: what is that going to do huh? Mickey: I don't know but you are looking at me like you wanna punch me in the face. Randy: you think I wanna punch you in the face? Mickey: yeah you have been looking at me like you wanna punch me in the face. Do you wanna punch me in the face? Randy: I don't know I guess I do wanna punch you in the face for kissing my wife and stabbing me in the back like that. Mickey: so why don't you do it? Randy: I don't know, I don't know whats stopping me from punching you in the face. Mickey: I know whats stopping you. Randy: what? Mickey: you know Phylicia and I are friends and if you hit me Phylicia might hate you for hitting me. Randy: yeah I know. Mickey: so what are we going to do? Stop being friends? Randy: no I don't want that. Mickey: do you think I want that? Mickey: no I don't think so. Randy: I don't know if I can get over what you did. Mickey: yeah I know. Randy: but I guess if I wanna be friend and keep Phylicia from being mad at me I guess I will have to try and get over it. Mickey: its not going to be easy is it? Randy: no but I know I can get over it I mean if Phylicia got over my having sex with Karen Caulcheck I can get over this. Mickey: yeah and she didn't kiss me I kissed her. Randy: yeah I know it's going to be hard getting over this and acting like it never happened. Mickey: yeah I know man its going to be hard on me and Phylicia too. Randy: yeah I know that. Mickey: you know we are going to get threw this. Randy: yeah I know. Phylicia: *walks in* I don't have to break you 2 up do I? Randy: no you don't we are cool. Mickey: yeah we are. Phylicia: really that's great I am so happy you 2 worked it out. Randy: yeah us too. Mickey: yeah we are going to try and put this in the past. Phylicia: yeah me too you guys know its going to be hard right? Randy and Mickey: yeah I know. Phylicia: we are going to get over this I know it. Randy: yeah I know it too. Mickey: yeah same here so things are going to be the same. Randy: we hope so. Phylicia: I hope so too things were better before this all happened and I just want that back. Mickey: yeah we know, we know. Randy: yeah I am sure that things will go back to the way they were, -The next day- everyone is leaving to go home and Phylicia and Randy are saying good bye to everyone. Sidney: bye guys Phylicia be careful and you guys come visit us in Woodsboro. Phylicia:*hugs Sidney* okay we will. Tatum:*hugs Phylicia and Randy* yeah you guys had better and soon. Randy: yeah we will. Sidney:*hugs Randy* you look after Phylicia. Randy: yeah I will I always do. Sidney: good. Derek:*hugs Phylicia and Randy* I will miss you guys we better see you in Woodsboro soon. Phylicia: you will. Derek: I will hold you guys to that promise. Mickey: *hugs Phylicia and Mickey* well this was crazy. Phylicia: yeah I know it was but it's going to be okay. Mickey: yeah you're right. Randy: so where are you going? Mickey: I am going to Woodsboro I buy a house already so I just have to pack up and go there. Phylicia: that's great so I guess we will see you when we visit. Mickey: yeah and I hope the same thing doesn't happen again. Randy: I am sure it won't. Mickey:*smiles* good. They all get in Randy's car and Phylicia and Randy take them to the airport then go back home. Phylicia: I am so happy things are back to normal. Randy: yeah I know I think everyone is too. Phylicia: my mom and dad are happy to be home and really want us to visit soon. Randy: yeah it would be nice to visit Woodsboro. Phylicia: yeah now that everything is fine now right Buddy. Buddy:*wags his tail and barks*. After that everyone is happy and everything gets better and everyone is happy and Phylicia and Randy a week later visit Woodsboro and have a great time then go home happy that they visited there family and friends and they good back to there happy lives.


End file.
